She Wished For Love
by bulletproof trucker hats
Summary: Just a plot bunny that I had. Dark, character death. Takes place in mostly the Four Beasts Arc, and a little into the Dark Tournament Saga. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own InuYasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Please stop pointing that fact out.

"If we get out of this alive, lunch is on me!" Yusuke yelled, climbing through the window. Kurama waved. "I'll hold you to that, Urameshi!" Kuwabara replied. Hiei did…nothing.

Now, this is pretty usual for Hiei. But, at the moment, his non-action was caused by something other than the humungous stick he has shoved up his ass. Oh, I'm sorry, did I say that Hiei has a stick shoved up his ass? I _meant,_ something other than his demon pride. You can see how I got confused. But, moving on.

We all know that the Jagan eye lets Hiei read minds. But, hearing _everyone's_ minds, _all the time_, tends to drive even the most strong-minded individual mad. So, Hiei usually blocks out that particular feature of the eye.

But the eye, being, well, _demonic_, sometimes had a mind of its own. So, sometimes, when a particular mind caught its interest, Hiei was unwillingly pulled into someone else's memories.

-_I wish for love…_- a ghostly voice echoed in his mind. Hiei shook his head to clear it. Now was _not _the time.

But the Jagan would not be denied. It flashed pictures at him.

-_A young girl, human. Rain. A dog hanyou. A dead miko. Tears. The girl. Praying. An orb_. _The Shikon no Tama._ "_I wish for love._"-

The roof of the citadel shattered, pulling Hiei back to the enemy at hand.

Suzaku lay dying. Yusuke, exhausted, drained of his reiki. His companions appeared on the scene.

Yusuke survived.

Suzaku didn't.

A heart-rending scream pierced the silence.

Kurama looked over at Hiei. He gave a curt nod, disappeared. When he returned, he was not alone. He held a young woman, tears rolling down her face.

"Hiei, who is she?" the fox asked.

-_A young girl, human. Rain. Suzaku. _"_Hello, little miko._" _"My name is KAGOME, baka!" "Whatever you say, little miko."-_

"Hiei?" He realized he hadn't answered.

"Her name is Kagome."

Koenma looked at her in confusion. "We found her in Demon City." Kurama explained. "She was being held captive by the Four Beasts."

"Take her with you." Koenma waved a hand in dismissal. "She's not dead, and I don't sense any jyaki from her. Not my problem."

The girl- Kagome- hadn't even said a single word.

"She can stay with Kuwabara." Kurama decided.

She was sleeping when Yusuke woke up. She only spoke when Boton, Keiko, and Yusuke left.

"Who?" Kuwabara jumped. "What?" "Who did it?" she repeated. "Who murdered Suzaku?"

"Oh, Urameshi did him in." Kuwabara told her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "So, it's true…He really _is_ gone…"

"What? No, Urameshi survived." The red-head said tactlessly.

Before he could stop her, the girl ran.

Hiei was sleeping in the high branches of a tree in the park.

-_Suzaku. "I'll be back. Don't you worry, my little miko." His lips. Love. Suzaku. Dead. "No, Urameshi survived". Sorrow. Tears. Vengeance._-

He opened his eyes. There was the ningen girl, running. She stopped near his tree.

Curiosity got the better of him. "Onna, why are you here?" She started, looked up at him.

-_The dog hanyou. Sleeping. Protecting. He betrayed her. Tears._-

"Are you Urameshi?" she asked. He snorted. "Do not mistake me for the detective, onna." He said scornfully.

-_"Kikyo?" No. "Hn. Do not mistake me for my foolish half-brother, miko." "Naraku!" No, just another golem." "No, Urameshi survived."_-

Without another word, she turned to leave. He leaped down, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Why are you looking for the detective, onna?"

She spun to glare at him. "Get your hands off me, demon." she hissed.

-_Weak. Helpless. "InuYasha! Help!" "You shouldn't have dragged Kagome onto this." Safe._-

He didn't move, and glared back at her.

An overwhelming surge of odd reiki.

Mikoki.

'Damn!' Hiei thought, as she directed the attack at him. He dodged.

But she got away.

"Heh, you forgot, dude. We humans _invented_ the head butt." Yusuke smirked at an unconscious Chu.

The crowd began to boo. "Shut up, you buttwipes!" Yusuke yelled at them, as his team rallied around him, glaring imposingly. "You want a piece of anybody down here? Come on, then! I'll knock all your heads in, one by one! Who's first, huh?"

-_Hatred. "No, Urameshi survived." Vengeance._-

Hiei scanned the audience.

But he didn't see her.

"And that, Karasu, is Yusuke Urameshi. We'll be facing him before long." "Think so? Seems to me he's made a fatal mistake." Karasu replied. "He's used up his Reigun."

"Oh, he made a fatal mistake, all right, Toguro." a female voice drifted out of the shadows. A young woman appeared, hatred dark and ugly against her pretty features.

"His mistake was that he killed Suzaku."

-_Vengeance will be mine, Yusuke Urameshi._- she thought. –_Kagome Higurashi swears it._-


End file.
